Bellossom
Bellossom es uno de los Pokémon introducidos en la segunda generación. Es una evolución alternativa de Gloom, un Pokémon de la primera generación, si se usa una piedra solar. Es de tipo planta, sin conservar el tipo veneno del resto de especies de su familia evolutiva. Es un Pokémon adelantado. Etimología * Bellossom puede provenir de la combinación de los términos ingleses bell (campana) y blossom (florecer), aunque sería más lógico que integrase bello del italiano bonito o bello y blossom (florecer) o incluso tan sólo este último. O, simplemente podría considerarse como una versión "americanizada" de la pronunciación en japonés de la palabra blossom (Berosomu) * Por otro lado, su nombre en japonés es más sencillo y podría traducirse literalmente como flor hermosa (奇麗花, kirei hana). * Su nombre francés, Joliflor, viene de las palabras joli (bonita) y fleur (flor). Biología Bellossom es un Pokémon que habita principalmente en las zonas del sur al que le encanta el sol y la compañía. A diferencia que a Oddish a Bellossom le encanta exponerse a la luz solar y realizar una peculiar danza. Bellossom evoluciona a partir de un Gloom, cuando éste se expone a una piedra solar. Se dice que las flores que adornan su cabeza son más bellas cuanto mayor hedor desprendiera el Gloom a partir del cual evolucionó Bellossom. Si se miran detenidamente las flores de su cabeza es posible apreciar que tiene cierto parecido a la flor de Vileplume . Cuando finaliza la estación de las lluvias los Bellossom realizan una peculiar danza para invocar al sol. Su cuerpo es de color verde, su cabeza está adornada por dos flores con los pétalos de color rojo y con su centro amarillo, su cuerpo está cubierto de hojas verdes y amarillas unidas entre sí a modo de falda. Bellossom es un Pokémon muy dulce y agradable que siempre se muestra alegre junto a su entrenador/a. Cuando cae la noche, éste Pokémon cierra los pétalos de sus flores y se echa a dormir. Muchos entrenadores lo escogen por su belleza y su agilidad porque, aunque no lo parezca, puede dar saltos y volteretas con facilidad. Su poca velocidad se ve compensada por su habilidad Clorofila que le hace más rápido. Normalmente se suele llevar bien con los Vileplume pero por cualquier cosa empiezan a pelearse, todo depende de la personalidad de ambos Pokémon. Curiosamente, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Pokémon, Bellossom es mas pequeño que sus preevoluciones, Gloom y Oddish, esto se debe a que ya no necesita un gran tamaño para casar a pequeños insectos para alimentarse y solo depende de frutas, bayas y la fotosíntesis que realiza su cuerpo al exponerse al sol. Diferencia de género Evolución Oddish evoluciona a Gloom en el nivel 21. Gloom evoluciona a Vileplume exponiéndolo a una piedra hoja. A partir de la segunda generación, Gloom evoluciona a Bellossom exponiéndolo a una piedra solar. Bellossom no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Bellossom puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Bellossom puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Bellossom es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Bellossom es la forma evolucionada de Oddish. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Oddish para más información. Estadísticas de combate Sprites Estos son los sprites de Bellossom: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas *Aparece en el corto de la película "el poder de uno" cuando todos descubren el jardín y comienzan a bailar junto a otros Pokémon En los videojuegos * Cada vez que se gana un gran premio en el Reciclaje Explorador de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso, aparecen bailando 4 Bellossom y un Ludicolo *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece dentro de las Pokéballs. Al salir de una de ellas usa Somnífero, durmiendo a todo enemigo cercano. También aparece como trofeo. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''From time to time, these beautiful flower Pokémon will gather in numbers and perform an odd sort of dance to call out the sun. While in the midst of this strange exhibition, their petals brush together to create a peaceful and soothing melody. A Gloom will only evolve into a Bellossom if it's exposed to a Sun Stone. Archivo:Bellossom SSBM.jpg|En Melee Archivo:Trofeo Bellossom SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Bellossom en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: vuelve a aparecer dentro de las Pokéballs, al igual que en Melee. En vez de usar somnífero usa Dulce aroma, aunque produce el mismo efecto que en Melee. También aparece como trofeo y pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Flower Pokémon. After spells of cloudy weather, Bellossom will gather to call out the sun by performing a dance. When exposed long enough to the sun, the leaves on its body will spin around. A Bellossom's Speed is also known to increase with sun exposure. Its main specialty is poison attacks. Also, Bellossom will close its flowers when sleeping. Archivo:Bellossom SSBB.jpg|En Brawl Archivo:Trofeo Bellossom SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Bellossom en Brawl Curiosidades thumb|right|1er Arte Oficial. * Curiosamente es el único Pokémon que al evolucionar pierde un tipo (veneno) sin ser sustituido por otro. * En el primer Arte oficial que estaba considerado, los colores eran iguales a la versión variocolor de Bellossom. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Blubella * Francés: Joliflor Anotaciones